opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Sher
Bounty 380 Million. Powers "Neko Neko no mi Model-Leo" "Haoshoku no haki" Weapons "Babar the Kings Sword"-its a sword that ate the PANDORA PANDORA NO MI: the fruit is a strange one as it can only be consumed by objects(it was formerly eaten by a box) the fruit alows the object to control most of the elemental powers it can control fire lightning poison and earth. It also can transfer its powers to the wielder event thou it will only obey to its master the sword should not fall to other peoples hands has it might cause harm to them. History I am Sher and this is my story many years a go i was a one of the guards at Arabsta i was a normal guard until one day everything changed there was a atack at the castle and most of us were killed i tried warning King Cobra but before that there he was a old man in front of me,he said "are you afraid,i give you a promise of power in return you shall be cursed forever,you wil lose your sanity and when finally you return to your senses all that you see will be lost" He then gave me what seemed like a ordinary fruit but in reality it was the gift of the devil i ate it and in that moment i felt power and vigor running threw my body i had a urge to kill to hurt i couldnt think clearly my mind was foggy i just wanted to keep fellin that power when finally i came to myself all i saw was a river of blood and chaos in the royal palace i knew we had been atacked i thought to myself what has hapened the few guards left were runing away while i walked to ask what has hapenned they would scream "MONSTER MONSTER RUN RUN RUNNNN FOR YOUR LIFES". There was so many blood so much of it i looked down and in that same blood i saw my reflection i was a beast i had been granted power. I left the Royal Palace and thought only of what i could acomplish with so amazing power i run and run across the sandora desert i saw what could be shelter so i thought of resting there, in the other day in the morning i woke up i was suprised and scared the floor had collapsed and i was finding myself inside a lost ancient temple i tryed to look for a way out but instead i finded a altar a sword was displayed there it looked like it screamed for war for chaos i kept looking for a exit with the sword in my hand,after almost a day i finally could see light i headed straight to the exit and embraced the sun once again i gave a powerfull roar like i was finally free;from there on i only thought of going into the port i stole a ship and headed to the closest island there i tried looking for mans with some good bountys lucky me there was "Richard Drako" there he was a earth logia i thought i couldnt take on him is bounty was one of 230 million but i just didnt care i ran towards him and i tresspass his heart i dont know how i did it has his life left his body he said slowly and i almost couldnt hear him "Haki i was careless" and died i left his body there it started to rain and i looked up and remember the old man from there on im in search of him in search of answers. Moves and Atacks "Heart of Courage"- Powefull thrust with "Babar" trespasing the victims heart. "Brave Lion"-Giant bite in the victims neck it is very fast and hard to doge. "Lions Tear"-Move used to blind oponent with the claws its very hard to perform and when done theres almost no hope for the victim. Category:Male Category:Espada pirates Category:Devil Fruit user